


【山組OS】Colleague同事

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊道具肉，R慎。＊A~Z自我挑戰之C＊公司員工PARO。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 5





	【山組OS】Colleague同事

「大野さん別再睡了，大野さん！」

「唔⋯⋯」

「現在可是開會時間耶！」

「抱、抱歉⋯⋯」大野智揉揉眼睛，費了一番力氣才從桌子上離開，坐直身體。

山風公司近年來快速崛起不是沒有原因，內部人員的協調極佳，良好的默契成為公司成長的助力，雖然公司只有五個人但也綽綽有餘，生產基本上交給下游廠商做就好，山風公司只負責研發與管理。

「好了ニノ，公司最近的財政狀況？」

財務部門的二宮和也動動手指，電腦上的數據立刻投影在屏幕上，從年初開始的盈餘數字非常可觀。

「我們今年可是成長了百分之十六，百分之十六喔！」二宮和也笑臉盈盈地望著公司年度盈餘的七位數，在差一點就能進入八位數殿堂的說，不過跟公司剛起步時相比已經好太多了。

主持會議的主管櫻井翔滿意的點點頭，接著換公關部的相葉雅紀報告。

相葉靠著天然無害的燦爛笑容擄獲許多投資贊助商的心，作為一個對外交涉人相葉比他的外表看起來更有手段（二宮和也老是吐槽他其實是投資商快被相葉煩死了才硬是簽名的），字面上意思就是，沒那麼笨。

今年相葉替山風公司拉到九家大公司的贊助，而生產產品的下游廠商也願意提供協助，讓相葉笑的合不攏嘴。

「笨蛋、你真的很吵耶！」

「可是ニノミ你也覺得我很厲害不是嗎？」

「⋯⋯晚上請大家吃飯啦！」

「咳⋯⋯開會開會，每次都這樣，會開不完要加班超麻煩的。」主管櫻井翔皺起眉頭拿筆敲了敲白板，上頭「明年目標」後面仍然一片空白，不討論完他今晚的行程就泡湯了。

「接下來換大野さん了。」

「嗯、嗯？要報告什麼⋯⋯」大野智一臉疑惑的望向其他四人，在看到櫻井主管失望的神情以後突然想起，「啊啊對不起⋯⋯我、我都有好好睡覺好好吃飯，好好設計的！」

「唉大叔你⋯⋯」坐他左邊的二宮和也忍不住翻白眼巴了下對方的頭，換來大野智無奈的嘟嘴裝可憐。

「⋯⋯好吧就放過大野さん啦，創意部門是靠腦袋的，順帶一提，大野さん的設計一直都大受好評啊。」

「嘖、大叔你也欠我一頓飯。」

大野智打了個哈欠，默默點頭，反正他都請大家吃過那麼多頓飯了不差這次，誰叫他是公司五人最年長的那個，還是大家的精神領導（雖然他一副沒精神的樣子），總是被當作大哥看待。

「換我了換我了，」年紀最小的松本潤擔任研發部門，要求完美做事精確的個性非常可靠，通常他的工作就是把大野智設計的東西實體化，確認無誤後再交由廠商大量生產，「這次ars16.0的樣本已經弄好了，但頂端要使用哪種材質比較好，還有待商榷，或者可以兩種都上市看看。」

「松本さん可以跟大野さん確認看看，我個人覺得兩種都上市的想法也不錯，可以讓消費者有更多選擇。」櫻井翔在白板上寫下「多種樣式」，接著圈起「明年目標」，「大家來想想明年公司的目標與方向吧。」

「呼啊——好想睡覺⋯⋯」五人走出會議室，各自回到各自的辦公室座位上，大野智忽然想起方才松本潤已經弄好樣品了，但不知道該用什麼材質的煩惱，他走到松本潤專屬的研發部門實驗室前，敲門後對方就立刻為他開門，「大野さん你要看看樣品嗎？」

「嗯，麻煩你了。」

松本潤實驗室裡有好幾張長方形大桌子，最裡面那張桌上放著兩個樣品，但頂端材質不太一樣，大野智拿起來摸了幾下，果然有些許的差別，但兩種都很不錯，難怪令松本潤難以取捨。

「⋯⋯這借我回家研究一下可以嗎？」

「是可以啦，啊，記得裝電池喔。」

「嗯，謝啦松潤。」

「不會⋯⋯」

松本潤神情有些複雜，每次大野智拿回家研究以後，還回來的樣品都⋯⋯都⋯⋯都讓他慶幸自己有多弄幾個樣品。

總而言之難以啟齒啊。

櫻井翔在公司裡的職位其實不只是主管而已，還身兼公司產品試用者，而且是直接測試樣品，各種意義上來說非常辛苦且偉大。

剛洗完澡的櫻井翔用浴巾擦乾身體後，只穿著一條內褲披著浴巾就跑去客廳找大野智。

終於等到櫻井翔洗完澡的大野露出微笑，要對方把頭髮吹乾後在床上等他。

平時在公司裡認真工作的主管回到家後放鬆許多，他都覺得西裝是他on跟off的機關，雖然在公司五個人相處愉快，氣氛融洽，但還是跟在家不一樣，因為跟大野智兩個人獨處時可以拋開在公司還是要維持同事身分的矜持。

「翔くん⋯⋯加班⋯⋯」

「好啦。」就算要在家加班也沒什麼大不了的，大概吧。

還是會臉紅的櫻井翔把浴巾丟到一旁，躺在床上，大野智已經裝好電池了，只差沒有打開開關。

他特別穿了件布料較少的三角褲，想仔細感受公司產品的品質。

大野智溫柔的先吻著他的嘴唇，整個人欺上櫻井，手掌撫摸著對方的腰間，再向上揉捏著櫻井的乳首，大野智高超的吻技一向讓他很快就起了反應，他飽含慾望的眼神勾動大野的心，但大野智搖搖頭，給了對方一個安慰的輕吻，「要先測試樣品之後才能給翔くん喔。」

「嗚⋯⋯」

大野智打開按摩棒的開關，震動聲傳進櫻井翔耳中就讓他羞恥的想逃，但他卻無法抗拒這般扭曲的快感。

「這是一號材質喔。」隔著布料櫻井翔也能感受到自家產品的震動，他下意識握住大野智的手，但大野智只是把按摩棒放的更靠近櫻井翔的下身，另一手拿起潤滑液往櫻井身上倒。

冰涼的液體從下腹緩緩流下，沾溼淺紅色內褲，淋在按摩棒前端仿龜頭的形狀處，淺淺的震動變得無法滿足主管的需求，櫻井嘴唇微張，右手滑至下身，隔著溼透的內褲描繪自己的硬挺，轉過身讓屁股對著大野智。

「⋯⋯什麼時候買的內褲，這麼性感可是很要不得呢。」

「吵死了、先進來再說⋯⋯不進來、就不知道哪個比較好⋯⋯」

「主管大人就算是加班也好認真啊。」

兩條細細的布料從外包覆著雙臀，中間卻什麼也沒有，股溝間的穴口隱約可見，兩指順利探入，內壁溫熱的夾著大野智的手指，「自己擴張過了？」

「嗯⋯⋯」還真是越來越色情呢，都會事前自己弄了。

大野智撤出手指，一號材質按摩棒對準了穴口，帶著震動緩緩進入櫻井體內。

「夾緊了再告訴我覺得怎麼樣。」大野智拍了下櫻井的臀部，櫻井翔反射性地收縮內壁，嗡嗡震動的按摩棒進入更深，想自瀆的手被大野反剪在後，緩慢的震盪時不時按摩著前列腺，前方的性器早就硬的發疼。

「嗚、呼嗯⋯⋯很柔軟⋯⋯很不錯⋯⋯」

「還有？」把按摩棒往深處推。

「嗯啊、夾緊的時候⋯⋯」

「夾緊的時候？」

「形、形狀很棒⋯⋯」

關掉開關，顧不得櫻井還在興頭上的大野智把二號材質按摩棒打開，「這是二號喔。」

同樣的嗡嗡聲響起，櫻井翔嚥下口水，身體在潛意識中不自主地渴望更多，後穴一張一闔地等待被撐開，大野智再幫對方抹了些潤滑液後，把二號材質按摩棒插進去。

「呃、啊⋯⋯」跟剛才不同的觸感，較硬的柱身填滿櫻井，不停震動的前端戳刺著敏感處，他無力的倒向床鋪，眼眶泛淚地望著身後的大野智。不能撫摸前頭流淚的分身，後方又被硬硬的按摩棒入侵，櫻井翔有種自己再這樣下去就要高潮的錯覺。

「主管大人感覺如何？」

「呼、嗯⋯⋯好硬⋯⋯」

「硬，然後？」大野智前後抽動按摩棒，櫻井翔的大腿無力地張開，後庭因為震動而放鬆，大野見狀又打了下櫻井的臀部，後者咬牙努力把按摩棒夾緊，快感直達腦袋。

「啊啊、痛⋯⋯」

「痛？」把震動頻率調更高，櫻井翔幾乎快受不了後穴麻癢的快感，冰冷的按摩棒一震一震的，只要輕輕夾緊就會頂到深處。

「可是⋯⋯主管大人看起來很爽？」

「唔啊、沒、」頻率被調到最高，櫻井翔抓著身旁大野智的手，一邊流淚一邊向大野智求饒，才剛要把按摩棒拿走的大野智只見櫻井翔身子一顫，後穴夾著的東西滑落床上，孤零零的嗡嗡叫著，前頭紅色內褲已經溼了，得不到疼愛的分身因為後頭的刺激而射在裡面，一脫下內褲就看見一片濕黏。

「主管大人是痛還是爽呢……」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯又痛、又爽⋯⋯」

「翔くん真乖。」

大野智抱起脫力的櫻井翔，對方紅著臉流淚的模樣過於色氣，他都不知道自己是如何忍耐那麼久的。

「喜歡哪一個？一號還是二號？」他不疾不徐的脫下T恤和底褲，硬挺的下身暴露在空氣中，櫻井翔看了直吞口水，舌頭掃過嘴唇，他勾著大野智一併倒在床上，雙腳張開，剛被疼愛過的小穴流出方才的潤滑液，有種無法形容的淫靡。

「都很好⋯⋯」輕舔大野的嘴唇，雙手撫摸著大野智的背部，讓彼此的身體貼近，「但是、都比不上智くん又大又熱的——」

話還沒說完，櫻井翔就被大野智操的只能發出呻吟了。

看來無論他再設計出多少東西，櫻井翔還是最喜歡他的吧。

大野智ふふふ的笑著，誰叫他可是主管大人專屬的男友兼按摩棒呢。

「松潤，這個還你。」

「喔，研究完了？」

「嗯，我覺得兩種都不錯。」大野智把按摩棒裝在袋子裡交給松本潤，研發部門的末子神情複雜，但還是默默收下回收的樣品。

「至於櫻井主管的話，我已經說服他兩種都要上市了，你不用擔心。」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」松本潤心想，今晚還是去找同事二宮跟相葉喝酒吧。


End file.
